Whipped Cream/Lyrics
This is the lyrics to Da.1.U.2., Karacklow and Chillindrin's song Whipped Cream. Lyrics Intro: Chilindrin Wooh! Okay You ready? (Karacklow: One two, one two) I'm about to go in this bitch Da, Karack, you ready? Verse 1: da.1.U.2. Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Two on hold, fourteen with the team A million downloaded on Stream I ship weed out, going down the stream I spray my lyrics keeping it clean This ain't the only place I've ever been Been a thousand, hundred on a wet dream I'm the president, call me Obama I'm killing the game like I am Osama Putting clicks on the bricks, swallowing some shit Selling tons of coke, making my family rich Hook: da.1.U.2. Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream This ain't the only place that I've ever been Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream Put a thousand pressure on the scene Verse 2: Karacklow I don't have a theme on any of my music So I have to take a risk and I know how to not to lose it If you wish you could be me then you would have to snooze it If you'd hate to be me, I don't why you choose it The whole world on me like a platinum hit Can't even sell bronze when you try to diss Gotta give thank to MK, what else can I say? If it wasn't for him, I would be nothing But I'm high on the list of your favourite artists And I can nearly guarentee that I am the smartest I'm the lyric king, I love to sing So you better start giving me some loving, you dig? Hook: da.1.U.2. Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream This ain't the only place that I've ever been Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream Put a thousand pressure on the scene Bridge: Chilindrin Okay, okay, okay Kings are in the building, bitch Better send us your hearts, motherfucker! I'm about to go into the matrix I'm about to go sell a million copies And Dr. Dre? The old man is dead Fucking Dre Hook: da.1.U.2. Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam (Chilindrin: C-H-I-L-I-D) Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream This ain't the only place that I've ever been Verse 3: Chilindrin This goes for all the winners sending us their hearts Us three are a team, we can never go apart This isn't the end, it is only the start Now I'mma blow this motherfucking building apart I'm the only one standing, and I don't give a shit If you think I'm bad at rapping, then you can take the piss I ain't go no grades, money does me I've got a hundred thousand names right on my list This whipped cream, triple beam, double team, Josephene I left for five minutes then you wondered where I've been I ain't done yet, I'm doing the other Welcome to the city of Chilindrin, motherfucker Interlude: Karacklow 2016, MK Records, choppers in the building What do we do when there ain't nothing left, dude? Outro: Chilidrin 2003, I started writing songs, 2004, I release my first mixtape, 2005, I meet with Karack, my boy, 2006, I start recording real rap, 2007, my official debut, 2008, I win my first award, 2009, I release my debut album, 2010, I meet with Dyah, yo, 2011, I get signed to MK Records, 2012, my kid is born, ye dig? 2013, been writing songs for a decade, 2014, I get my first number one, 2015, we become a gang, 2016, we release this tune Every year is a miracle Hook: da.1.U.2. Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream This ain't the only place that I've ever been Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream I'mma take this city over with a triple beam Whipped cream, whipped cream, whipped cream Put a thousand pressure on the scene Karacklow Screw the haters, hahaha Category:Lyrics